sugarbombfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 4
Fallout 4 is the newest addition to the Fallout franchise, developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is set in the Commonwealth (modern day Boston Massachusetts) in the year 2287, 210 years after the great war, which is ten years after the events of Fallout 3. The game uses a new and updated version of the Creation Engine, the same engine used to create The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. This article serves as a hub for everything about Fallout 4, if you want an overview table of everything within this page please go HERE. Character Builds :Main Article: ''Character Builds The article above contains all the information connected to Fallout 4 Character Builds. Some interesting Character builds: * The Bethesda Build * The Phil Spencer Build '''Locations' :Main Article: ''Locations The article above contains all the locations found in the Commonwealth, and the subsequent DLC locations, that are as of yet unknown. For more in depth information (locations controlled by factions, unmarked locations, places within cities/settlements/towns that are not placed on the world map) please follow the link above. Some locations are: * Boston Airport * CIT Ruins Cities and Towns :Main article: Cities and Towns The article above contains all the information connected to Cities and Towns in Fallout 4. Some cities and towns are: * Boston * Diamond City * Concord * Lexington * Quincy Settlements :''Page part: ''Settlements Settlements are location which the player character can take control of and build within. The player can build housing, invite settlers, build shops and mount defenses. Sanctuary Hills is currently the only confirmed settlement the player can build in. Important Settlements: * Sanctuary Hills Vaults :''Page part: ''Vaults Vaults are giant pre-war underground bunkers that house hundreds of people. Vault 111 is currently the only confirmed Vault within the Commonwealth, it is confirmed that the player character will awake from this Vault after 200 years of cryo-sleep. Important Vaults: * Vault 111 DLC Locations :''Page part: ''DLC Locations There is currently no known information about where any of the DLC's will take place. '''Quests' :Main Article: ''Quests The article above contains all the quests connected to Fallout 4 and its subsequent DLC's. The quests follow the protagonist on his journey trough the Commonwealth. Some important quests are: * N/A '''Player Character' :Main Article: '' Sole Survivor S.P.E.C.I.A.L. :''Main Article: '' S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Perks :''Main Article: '' Perks '''Characters and other NPC's' ::Main Article: ''Characters and other NPC's Some NPC information. Some important NPC's: * Piper * Preston Garvey * Dogmeat * Shaun Companions :''Main Article: '' Companions Enemies :''Main Article: '' Enemies Creatures :''Main Article: '' Creatures Factions :''Main Article: '' Factions Robots and Computers :''Main Article: '' Robots and Computers Radio Stations :''Main Article: '' Radio Stations '''Items' ::Main Article: ''Items Weapons ::''Main Article: ''Weapons ''Weapon Parts ::Main Article: ''Weapon Parts ''Ammunition ::Main Article: ''Ammunition Armour And Clothing ::''Main Article: ''Armour and Clothes Settlement Building Materials :''Main Article: ''Settlement Building Materials Building materials are the most basic building block that can be used to create parts for settlements, like doors, parts for buildings, computers, generators, turrets and many other things. The basic building materials are: * Rubber * Steel * Wood * Concrete Settlement Building Parts ::''Main Article: ''Settlement Building Parts Consumables and Chems ::''Main Article: ''Consumables and Chems Keys ::''Main Article: ''Keys Holodiscs and Notes ::''Main Article: ''Holodiscs and Notes Skill books and Magazines ::''Main Article: ''Skill books and Magazines Bobbleheads ::''Main Article: ''Bobbleheads = Junk Items ::''Main Article: ''Junk Items The article above contains all the inform Miscellaneous items are all items that not directly usable in game but can instead be broken down and used for crafting in the new crafting system or can alternatively be used as ammo for the Junk Jet. Items like this include: * Toy Car * Teddy Bear * Globe * Alarm clock * Toaster Miscellaneous Items '''DLCs' :''Main Article: ''Fallout 4 DLC The article above contains all the information connected to DLCs in Fallout 4. :Some DLCs are: :* Automatron :* Far Harbor Category:Game Category:Fallout Game